


Tea Party For Three

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death mention (in a funny way - it's a meme), Food, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Damien likes to relax in his dreams with his soulmate. That normally doesn't involve unexpected visitors.Day 11: Meet soulmate in dreams every night, with the ability to interact, but their face will be blurred out until you meet them in person.





	Tea Party For Three

When Damien opened his eyes he frowned. It wasn't that he wasn't used to these soulmate dreams by now. Today it seemed crowded. Normally his dreams were pretty pleasant with his soulmate Emile being such a sweet little puffball. 

He sat in his usual chair at the table, a cup of apple tea already in front of him. Emile sat across from him with a cup of his own. And to his right was a stranger, holding a giant thermos filled with what smelled like coffee.

"Sup?" the stranger supplied with a finger gun.

Damien squinted at him suspiciously. "Hello. Em, who is your friend?"

Emile flashed him a bright smile. "Oh, we didn't have the chance to talk yet. You two popped up at the same time." He turned to the man who just slurped the last bit out of his cup and leaned back so far in his chair that Damien expected him to topple over backward. "I'm Emile and this is Damien."

"Remy," the man supplied.

Emile happily clapped his hands together but Damien remained unimpressed, showing his best resting bitch face even if the other's won't be able to see it. "So Remy, how come we never had the absolute pleasure before?" Damien was still suspicious and not doing much to hide that or his sarcasm.

"Uhh, salty aren't ya? I like. The reason is that insomnia is a bitch."

Emile interrupted with a gasp. "Language!"

Remy threw him an irritated gaze before continuing. "So I basically never sleep at the same time as you dudes. Or at all really."

Damien snorted. "Press F." To his surprise this pulled a thunderous laugh out of Remy and Damien felt himself starting to grin after a while despite his best effort, Emile snickering along.

When he calmed down, Damien felt positively breathless. Normally only Emile's giggles were this contagious for him. "But you know," he said, trying to return to the problem at hand and not just because he wanted to see more of Remy in the future, no shut up, "the coffee probably isn't helping."

"Try to take my starbucks and I won't hesitate bi-" he stopped himself and took a look at Emile. "Just let me enjoy my coffee in peace, okay?"

Emile practically beamed at him, a smile so bright it could be seen even through the blur. Damien also had the feeling he was giving them puppy eyes. "Aww, come on, Remy, I'll fix you a quick cup of tea. It's apple, just like in Snow White only without the poison." He giggled to himself and stood, walking to the kitchen and cooking a fresh pot of tea.

Meanwhile, Remy leaned over the table, getting closer to Damien so Emile wouldn't hear. "How is he so goddamn precious?"

Damien tilted his head. "I don't know. But I've known him for 4 months and if anything ever happened to him-"

Remy finished with a hum: "I would kill everyone in the room and then myself. Yeah, I get it, gurl, me too. And not just in the meme sense."

Damien leaned closer and smiled "Me too. So get in line."

When Emile returned to the table the Protect Precious Emile Alliance™ had been formed, and then sealed with a fistbump. He smiled, acting as if he didn't hear everything that had just gone down. It was a dream after all and basic physics didn't really apply if he didn't want to. And someone had to take care of his chaos gays.


End file.
